ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludwig and the Redstone Riches
'Ludwig and the Redstone Riches '''is a story being written by LudwigVonKoopa22. It is the sequel to Ludwig and the Anti-Ravenclaw Organisation. It will release sometime on July 2, 2016. Synopsis ''After the Anti-Ravenclaw Organisation and the Wonderers and Jimbob and Petra are separated, Ravenclaw has two things to be worrying about... or not. Armed with Sharpness V diamond axes, they charge at our heroes. Ludwig concocts a plan to build a portal out of Redstone, to see what would happen. The portal sparks red, and Ludwig and our heroes are taken to a dimension where all the greatest Redstone engineers live. Plot Chapter 1: The Casualty We watched in horror as Ravenclaw smashed Bob's face in with his pickaxe. The words "I'm not done yet" haunted us. "Ha. I think we found our guy already!" said Ravenclaw. He picked Axel up and raised his pickaxe. Petra freed herself and stopped Ravenclaw. She beat him up and freed the others. "That was amazing!" said Witherstorm. "Thank me later." said Petra. Ravenclaw got up and chased Petra with his pickaxe. Petra grabbed it and tried to hit Ravenclaw, but it flung out of her hands and hit Aaran in the face. He died instantly. "You just killed a guy!" said Thibo. "Yep!" said Petra. "YOU!" said Ravenclaw. The rest of them grabbed Sharpness V axes and chased us. We ran for our lives as Ravenclaw chased us. "Uhh, BUILD A PORTAL!" yelled Jim Bob. "We'll catch up later! We need to get some supplies! Me, Cedric and Jim!" said Samantha. "Okay!" I said. "Take care of Jim Bob and Petra." said Cedric. "Will do." said Alex. We really didn't want to go to the Nether. I only had redstone on me. I decided to do an experiment. A built a portal and it sparkled red. "That was awesome! Why is no one freaking out?!" said Axel. We all jumped in. Chapter 2: Redstone Riches The architecture was very unique. The land around us was completely redstone ore. There was a huge block of land gated off. A huge wall of cobble around it, and a gate with a very interesting pattern. There was a sign that read "Redstone Riches". And a huge tower constructed of Redstone blocks and a diamond "RR" on top. There was a balcony with a pressure plate powered door. Downstairs there was a piston door. There was no way of getting inside. We figured we had to ring some kind of alarm. We found one, and a woman with engineer goggles and brown leather clothes stepped out. "Hello. I am Ellie." said the woman. "Hi. I'm Ludwig." I said. We shook hands. "I'm Nathan. Ellie's best friend. Co-leader of the Redstone Riches." said Nathan. "Pleasure." I said. "We don't get many visitors. Who are you?" asked Ellie. I couldn't tell if she was happy to see us or kind of angry because her goggles blocked her eyes. "Oh, uh, sorry. We'll leave. Back to the biggest threat to our world." I said. "No. You can stay. Oh, you couldn't tell if I was happy or angry?" asked Ellie. It was like she could read my mind. She took off her goggles. "How can I help you?" asked Ellie. "Uh... Come with us." I said. "Why?" asked Ellie. "You're in danger." said Petra. "How so?" asked Nathan. "There's an evil wizard called Ravenclaw who is trying to take over the universe." said Jim Bob. "Oh my." said Ellie. "You can help us. Come back with us." I said. "If he attacks, then I will get my revenge. I'm in." said Ellie. "We could be killed!" said Nathan. "We all could!" said Ellie. It was clear she had won the argument. "First, you want a tour? We've never had vistitors." asked Ellie. "Sure!" I said. "Ludwig, Ravenclaw will be here soon." said Witherstorm. "I don't wanna be rude to these people." I said. We all followed them. "This is my monument." said Ellie. There was a huge statue of the brown curled hair, brown leather clothed figure that was Ellie. "This is mine." said Nathan. There was a huge statue of a brown haired male who wore red wool clothes with four yellow buttons. "Nice! You built this all by yourselves?" asked Jim Bob. "Yep!" said Ellie. "You guys are amazing with redstone!" I said. "There is only one thing left." said Nathan. "You have to beat us in a Redstone contest. Chapter 3: The Redstone Contest "Lud-wig! Lud-wig! Lud-wig!" the group chanted. Before I knew it, I was up against possibly the two greatest engineers ever. "Check this!" said Nathan. He built an automatic wheat farm. They got the wheat and made fresh bread with it. "Ha! That all you got?" I said. I built a flying machine. "Incredible!" said Ellie. "Feh. We can win!" said Nathan. He built a TNT cannon. "Okay, that is an explosion hazard!" I said. "And your face is an ugly hazard, Ludwig!" said Nathan. "Stop being rude!" yelled Ellie. I built an automatic fireworks machine, with a pig next to it. "Whoa. We could never do something like that! I think we have a win-" said Ellie. She was cut off by Nathan firing his TNT cannon. "You're insane, Nathan!" said Ellie. "Ludwig, knock some sense into him!" yelled Petra. Ludwig catched the Prime TNT and threw it back at Nathan. The machine exploded. "I'm not done, Ludwig!" Nathan yelled. He built a second cannon, capable of holding 10 TNT blocks at a time. He fired, but I built an obsidian wall around my build. "Nathan! I demand you to stop it!" said Ellie. "Yeah! Why don't you listen to your girlfriend?!" yelled Witherstorm. "ELLIE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! IN FACT, ELLIE! YOU'RE STICKING UP FOR THESE PEOPLE?! WE'RE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE!" Nathan shouted at Ellie. Suddenly the portal started to shake, and a man came out. Chapter 4: The Newcomer "AHHH! RAVENCLAW!" yelled Ellie. "That's not Ravenclaw." I said. "Who is it then?" asked Ellie. "I'm on your side. Ravenclaw is a wanted criminal. He came to my village and destroyed everything. Over time, we had nothing. No home, and with the farms gone, we ran out of bread, carrots, potatoes, beetroot, everything!" said the man. "Who are you?" asked Ellie. "I'm Rigby. I have exceptional building skills." said the man. He had brown hair, pale skin, and wore a blue shirt with a multi-colored belt. His pants were blue and navy and his boots were green. "It is nice to meet you!" said Ellie. "Who are you?" asked Rigby. "I am Ludwig. This is Thibo, Witherstorm, Jude, Alex, SuperLaserGuy, Petra, Jim Bob, Axel, Ellie, and Nathan. "Hello!" they all said in unison, except Nathan. "Feh." Nathan mumbled. "You can come with us." said Alex. "Yeah!" said SuperLaserGuy. "We can build an army!" said Axel. "Really?" asked Rigby. "Yes!" said Witherstorm. "I wanna hear it from Ludwig." said Rigby. "Yes." I said. "Welcome to the team!" said Jude. "Yeah. Welcome." said Thibo. "We can't stay long." said Alex. "We just got here!" said Witherstorm. "Alex is right. Ravenclaw will be here any second." said SuperLaserGuy. "The bearded guy... SuperLaserGuy, is it? Anyway, he's right. And... Uh... Axel." said Ellie. "Alex." said Alex. "Right." Ellie replied. Chapter 5: Back So Soon The portal was jittering again. The rest of the Anti-Ravenclaw Organisation entered the Redstone Riches. "Hello!" said Samantha. "Hello, Sam!" said Axel. "Mom! You made it!" said JimBob. "I didn't even know you could have family in Minecraft." said Ellie. "Me neither!" said Nathan. "I didn't know you could smell bad in Minecraft, but apparently you can." said Axel. Everyone laughed, even Nathan. "You guys have a sense of humor. I like that." said Ellie. "Uhh, thank you?" said Axel. "Count me in." said Ellie. "Nice place." said Jim. "Thank you." replied Ellie. "We have to go!" said Alex. "I can't abandon my kingdom!" said Ellie. "You can't really class this as a kingdom." said Nathan. "Every day I work my butt off cooking, cleaning, building, and this is the thanks I get?" said Ellie. "Come on! Do you WANT to die?!" asked Thibo. "Well... No." said Ellie. "Then move, woman!" said Witherstorm. "Okay." said Ellie. But it was clear we were already too late. Chapter 6: Foes and Woes Ravenclaw and his goons entered the portal. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Ludwig and the Wonderers. What kind of name is that?" said Ravenclaw. "Says the ones that call themselves the Order of the Cat." said Axel. "You killed Aaran!" said Ravenclaw. "A life for a life." said Petra. "Ellie, Nathan, take these." I said. I handed them a diamond sword each. "Thank you, Ludwig. For everything." said Ellie. "No problem." I said. Ravenclaw pulled out my Command Block. "Hey Ludwig! Remember THIS?!" asked Ravenclaw. I could tell it was a rhetorical question. "Ludwig, what is that thing?" asked Ellie. "Don't worry about it." I said. Ravenclaw started spawning Ghasts. They started destroying the ground and Ludwig's fireworks machine. "THEY'RE TAKING OVER!" Ellie yelled. "Guys! Take these!" said Ravenclaw. He gave the Order some spawn eggs. They started throwing them like crazy. Suddenly, the Redstone Riches was taken over by monsters, and Ellie had been overthrown by Ravenclaw. "This land is gonna Wither!" said Ravenclaw. Turned out that this was a pun, as he spawned in 3 Wither bosses. Alongside that, he spawned about ten Ender Dragons. They destroyed everything. "WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!" yelled Witherstorm. We all jumped through the portal. Chapter 7: Welcome Back We had travelled hours upon hours to try and find home. The Anti-Ravenclaw Organisation and Ellie, Nathan and Rigby were yet to see it. "This is home." I said. "Impressive!" said Ellie. I had to make separate rooms for my team, the Anti-Ravenclaw Organisation and Ellie's group. We were running out of space, and didn't have enough blocks for an extension. "Get some rest, everyone." I said. Everyone went to bed. The next morning, we awoke to a huge ruckus. Ravenclaw had set our house on fire. "FIRE!" yelled Witherstorm. We all evacuated the building. "Ha! Get a load of THIS!" said Ellis. He threw creeper spawn eggs at us. We killed the creepers. Adam threw a ghast egg at us. This backfired, and the ghast killed Adam. "WE NEED TO GO!" yelled Jim Bob. We all ran. Lucky, Ludwig Jr, Luna and Porkchop all ran for their lives. We did eventually set up a new base. This time made entirely of End Stone and obsidian. We had managed to obtain our trophies. "That was a close call." said Petra. "I know, right?" said SuperLaserGuy. "Ravenclaw could still be following us!" said Ellie. "Ellegaard," said Nathan. "He doesn't know where we are. "Don't call me that!" said Ellie. "Hmm... Ellegaard." said Nathan. "Cut it out!" said Alex. "Is this all because she stood up for our group?" asked Petra. "Yeah! She betrayed me!" said Nathan. "You're being stupid, Nathaniel." said Ellie. "Don't call me that!" said Nathan. "Then stop calling me Ellegaard." said Ellie. "Fine." said Nathan. It turns out Ellie was right. Ravenclaw found us, and spawned a Wither. It annihilated our new base. We worked together and slayed it after mere seconds. "We just owned that Wither like it was a dog!" said Witherstorm. "I killed you once, I can kill you again!" said Ellis. "Not before we kill you first!" said Jim Bob. "How will that work?" asked Ellis. "We'll send you into a portal in a world that is under siege, also with a zombie apocalypse, and a group of griefers will drop TNT on your heads!" said Jim Bob. "Jim Bob, what you're doing means WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEE!" screamed Ellie. We all ran for our lives again. Chapter 8: A Shed of Peace We have been on the run for two weeks. Ravenclaw wouldn't leave us alone. "Ravenclaw is so... Mean." said Ellie. "He's a wanted criminal. If we turn him in, we could get a 10,000 emerald reward!" said Thibo. "What are emeralds?" asked Ellie. "Oh yeah, you've been isolated in that kingdom. How did you get there?" asked Petra. "Born and raised." said Ellie. "So, you don't know?" asked Thibo. "I guess not." said Ellie. We couldn't even get 2 minutes of piece. Ravenclaw found us yet again. "RUN! AGAIN! FOR THE ONE HUNDREDTH TIME!" I yelled. We all ran for our lives. We had been running for 4 weeks. We actually hit the Far Lands. "What is this place?" asked Ellie. "The Far Lands." said Jude. "Far Lands?" asked Ellie. "I'm sick of your damned questions!" said Thibo. "Sorry. No need to be rude." said Ellie. "We should set up base. If I know Ravenclaw, he is too lazy to run for 4 straight weeks." said Witherstorm. Everyone laughed. We built a hut out of wood and soil. It wasn't the fanciest house ever, but at least it was something. We found some meat and vegetables, because we were all very hungry. "Can I have one of those?" asked Ellie, pointing at a carrot. "Sure." said Jude, passing her a carrot. "You know what? This is an all you can eat buffet. Just take what you need." I said, eating a potato. Everyone started taking food from the dishes, until we were practically stuffed. "We should get some rest." said Alex. And so we did. Chapter 9: The Last Place On Earth We were amazed to see that it was a beautiful day. No Ravenclaw, no creepers, just beauty all around us. "So glad to finally get some peace." said Ellie. "Yeah." said Witherstorm. "I don't think it will last long." said Thibo. "Have some faith, Thibo." said SuperLaserGuy. "I am not exhausted anymore." said Jim Bob. "Me neither." said Petra. "What's cooking for breakfast?" asked Witherstorm. "The usual. Porkchops, baked potatoes, milk, bread, maybe even apples." I said. We cooked the food. Everyone ate the food. However, Ellie and Nathan spat the porkchops out. "That is the worst thing I've ever tasted." said Ellie. "Me too." said Nathan. However, they ate the rest of the food no problem. Unfortunately, what Witherstorm said last night was wrong. Ravenclaw did walk the four weeks. We abandoned the shelter immediately and ran off. "I am getting very tired of Ravenclaw." said Petra. "Agreed." said Ellie. He still followed us. We just kept running. Nothing interesting happened, we just legged it. "I'm tired!" said Jim Bob. "There's a huge ocean biome there! We can cross it on boats!" said Alex. "Do we even have boats?" asked Axel. "Ludwig!" said Jude. I pulled out some boats. "Excellent!" said Samantha. "EVERYONE HOP IN A BOAT!" said Cedric. "There aren't enough!" said Ellie desperately. Only Ellie and Petra didn't have a boat. "I'll take Petra!" said Jim Bob. "Then I've got Ellie!" I said. We all ridden our boats across the ocean. "Ludwig! Did we lose him?" asked Ellie. "I don't think he has a boat." I replied. "It's too cramped!" said Ellie. "We're gonna need a bigger boat." I said. Chapter 10: Across The Ocean It was a long and tedious ride across the ocean. We hadn't seen land for days. Finally, we saw an island. "I know what you're thinking. We can't stop off." I said. "Where are the others?" asked Ellie. "They only have one person in their boats, thy have less weight." said Petra. "We're gonna need a bigger boat." said Jim Bob. "That's what Ludwig said!" said Ellie. "That's great!" said Jim Bob. It was 2 weeks before we reached the main land. It was clear Ravenclaw had to swim. Boats were twice as fast, so he clearly is only halfway there. "I'm so hungry." said Witherstorm. "Me too." said Ellie. "There's a village. I'll see if they sell food!" I said. I walked up to a villager. "Hey, you sell food?" I asked. "Yes. 18 cooked chickens for an emerald!" said the butcher. "That's a life saver! In fact, I'll take four batches of 18! I have a starved group!" I said. I gave him four emeralds and, in return, got 72 chickens, or a stack and eight. "Who wants chicken?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Chicken. The best food ever!" said Jim. "No. Steak is the best food ever!" said Witherstorm. "I really liked those carrots!" said Ellie. "That may be the saddest sentence ever uttered." said Jim Bob. "Yeah! Your taste in food sucks! Potatoes are the real winners!" said Nathan. We ate the chicken and continued our long journey. "I'm going to the Ice Spikes biome." I said. "What?! Why?!" asked Jude. "I'm giving Ravenclaw a taste of his own medicine." I said. "I'm coming with you." said Ellie. Me and Ellie went to Ravenclaw's lighthouse and planted TNT everywhere. "Sweet revenge. I'm actually getting pleasure out of this." said Ellie. "Ready to go to BOOM TOWN?!" I said. "Uhh..." said Ellie, confused. "Don't worry about it." I said. I set the TNT off and we walked away. The lighthouse blew up instantly. "I can't wait to see Ravenclaw's reaction!" I said. "He's gonna be so mad!" said Ellie. We left the Ice Spikes biome. We saw a house. It had strange architecture and was made of spruce wood logs. "That must be Jude's old house." I said. Chapter 11: A War Has Begun Two weeks passed. We returned to the group, only to find that Ravenclaw was waiting for us. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" yelled Jim Bob. "Heh. Getting some sweet revenge." I said. "WHAT?!" yelled Ravenclaw. He went to the Ice Spikes biome and returned two hours later. "YOU DESTROYED MY HOME!" yelled Ravenclaw, angered. "YOU DESTROYED AN INNOCENT WORLD!" Thibo yelled back. "JUST DIE ALREADY!" Ravenclaw yelled. He used the Command Block to scatter TNT across the local area, and land was blown to smithereens all around us. We all ran off. One week passed. We were forced to hide in the mineshafts. However, Ravenclaw was still on the loose, destroying every little pixel of land he could destroy. "He must be stopped!" said Samantha. "We need serious firepower!" said Jim. "You know what? We're better than him. I'm sick of Ravenclaw. I'm not gonna let him destroy our world. We were fools for letting him destroy the Redstone Riches. We will not make this mistake ever again. Tonight, we fight. We go to war! We fix this mess that Ravenclaw has created! We will not run or take the coward's way out anymore! WE FIGHT!" I said. Everyone clapped at my speech. "Ludwig has done nothing but save the world so far. He is right. We will not let Ravenclaw take advantage of us anymore!" said Alex. Everyone agreed. We gathered resources, weapons, food, bows, arrows. We left Porkchop and the dogs in the mine. It was too dangerous for them to follow along. We had gone to war. Characters *LudwigVonKoopa22 *Thibo1102 *Witherstorm *Alex Sapre *SuperLaserGuy1 *Juderonald *Axel *Petra *Jim Bob *Samantha *Cedric *Jim *Ravenclaw *Aaran *Adam *Ben *Lukas *Nathan *Ellie *Rigby *Bob (corpse) List of Deaths *Aaran *Adam Reception This book was panned by Minecraftia fans, mainly due to its forced plot. EllegaardRedstone22 himself stated that this was his least favorite Minecraftia book, and said that if he could rate it he would give it 5/10. Trivia *Ludwig said he might make a reference to Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer from Minecraft: Story Mode in this story. **This nod turned out to be Ellie from the Redstone dimension. *This book currently has the shortest wait between stories ever on the whole of the Ellie's Chat Club, releasing just five days after Ludwig and the Anti-Ravenclaw Organisation. *The description and name of the Redstone Riches was based off of Ludwig's friend's project. **Ludwig's friend also mentioned that he might add a grief off. Category:Stories Category:Minecraftia Category:Stories Published in 2016 Category:Completed Stories Category:EllegaardRedstone22 Category:Ludwig and the Redstone Riches Category:Gerald-XR-Donovan